


Baby, You're A Starboy.

by zzzetaii



Category: GOT7
Genre: But mostly fluff, Gross amount of fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, jaebum is a single dad, some smut, youngjae was born on the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzetaii/pseuds/zzzetaii
Summary: If Jaebum had to romanticize Youngjae, he'd say that his body had curves and his thighs were full because the Earth needed more of him.





	

_(n) Sugar._

_Youngjae was sweeter._

 

-

 

Youngjae briefly remembers the fear and excitement he felt in the pit of his six year old tummy when he and his family commuted from the moon to the Earth. His son deserved a proper and normal upbringing, his father would say, and there was nothing normal about living on the moon.

That is to say, Choi Youngjae was the son and grandson of astronauts and was born on the moon just like a hundred other people. The moon had long since become an exclusive holiday resort for rich people and an investigators and scientists workplace.

It had hospitals and big apartments with windows overlooking the small city, and Youngjae loved to tell people about the moon McDonalds his mother would take him to after work at the laboratory. He'd have a strawberry milkshake with extra large fries, and made friends with the elderly courier man who brought the food from Earth to the moon every month.

When Youngjae was five and the courier was sixty seven, Youngjae told his parents that he wanted to be just like him. They'd laugh, pat his head and ask if he wasn't going to be a scientist just like them. Youngjae would shake his head.

The elderly man was so kind to Youngjae and there were so few kids in the neighborhood that the courier quickly became Youngjae's bestfriend, and he'd tell him all about the Earth and how much he loved his job.

The courier stopped coming after a while, and nobody ever told Youngjae where the kind old man went to.

The moon had become an extension of the earth, so to say, and after decades of investigation and test-runs, people like Youngjae and his family were the first people to spend long periods of time overspace.

Which meant that Youngjae was a first generation moonchild.

The moon had become an extension of the Earth, and had everything that the Earth had, except for the one thing that truly made it the Earth. Which was other human beings, an abundance of them.

So many in fact that it would have scared any other child used to the mechanical, computerized and quiet moon life, but for some reason, didn't intimidate six year old Youngjae at all.

The grass was greener, the water came in smaller bottles and Youngjae's skin felt all hot and tingly from the sun. He didn't have to take vitamin pills anymore, and there were so, so many kids around that Youngjae wondered if he had the time to befriend all of them.

They moved to Seoul, South Korea, where his parents were from.

It took Youngjae a week to realize that there were cars on Earth, and it took him another week to realize that the cars did not stop for him. He quickly realized that his skin was more sensitive compared to his parents, and the first time he got hay fever, Youngjae dramatically told his mother that he was, in fact, dying.

His mother would laugh at him, and, as the summer passed, the school doors opened wide with the wind and a whole new set of challenges was ready to face Youngjae.

Youngjae was excited to tell all his new friends about how cool the moon was. Unfortunately and almost comically so, reality sunk in and six year old Youngjae learned that people didn't like things they weren't used to, and his classmates thought Youngjae was weird for being born on the moon.

"Your parents are aliens!" One said, and Youngjae does not remember a lot of that day, but his mother does.

He didn't want to go to school for the rest of the week. On Tuesday, his excuse was that he was feeling sick, and by Friday Youngjae fessed up about why he was moping around looking and sad and bothered. He said that he didn't want to be born on the moon, and his mother gave him an earful about pride and self worth.

Not a lot of people could said that they were born on the moon, but Youngjae could.

Youngjae believed his mother, and surely enough, he made plenty of lovely friends in middle school.

Jackson, Jinyoung, Yugyeom and BamBam became his bestfriends. Jackson and BamBam were the funniest duo Youngjae had ever met, and Jinyoung was smart and sophisticated beyond his age. Yugyeom was a few months younger than him, but he danced better than any adult Youngjae knew.

The five of them stuck together through thick and thin and did everything teenagers were supposed to do. They hung out in Yugyeom's room to play videogames and it was always Jinyoung and Jackson who bought alcohol while being underaged, jittery and nervous about being found out.

Jinyoung argued that it was half the fun of it.

Eventually, Youngjae started dating a skaterboy a year older than them in the summer of his second year in highschool, and he was the coolest person Youngjae had ever met.

He drank soda and wore his snapbacks backwards. He hung out at the skaterpark almost everyday, and he could do the coolest flips Youngjae had ever seen.

Mark Tuan was the personification of freedom, and Youngjae, being born on the moon, suddenly craved the touch of sand.

"You shouldn't let these people make you feel bad," Mark had said one evening, can of soda in one hand and balancing the skateboard with the other. "You're the only person who's going to have to live with yourself for the rest of your life you know, not your parents or your friends, just you."

Youngjae nodded, looking up at Mark who was looking down at him. He wasn't exactly smiling, Mark hardly did, but there was something like amusement and understanding in his eyes that made Youngjae feel good.

"Besides," Mark said. "You're not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

Mark grinned.

"Because, little Youngjae, I'm bisexual myself."

That same night Youngjae came out to his friends, and they pulled him into a big group hug saying that it didn't make a difference to them. A week later, he shyly asked Mark Tuan out, and even now Youngjae wonders if what he felt for the older boy was love or admiration.

Mark Tuan was also the boy Youngjae his virginity with, and Mark shyly confessed that he was his first, too. He remember the moment vividly, because they were at the beach and half their clothes were still on in the cold of the night, hair getting messy and dirty with cold sand.

Regardless, they lasted a year before Mark entered university and Youngjae entered his senior year. He got a degree in pre-school teaching and minored in psychology after that, initially expecting his parents to be against it and preffered him to study something space related like the rest of their family, but as Jackson had predicted, they were perfectly understanding of him.

And just like that, Youngjae was twenty-four years old working at a daycare. His parents had long since moved back to the moon, and he made a big deal about teaching the kids all about the galaxy.

All things considered, Youngjae thought that he lived a happy life.

"Excuse me," Someone suddenly said. "Um, excuse me."

Youngjae immediately snapped out of his daze to look at the young man standing in front of his desk. He first wondered when he got there, and then wondered if he got lost, or something, because the boy looked terribly out of place in a classroom full of toys and makeshift stars.

"Yeah?" Youngjae said apologetically.

"Uh," The boy's hair almost covered his eyes. "I'm here to pick up Leena. Her mother called in earlier today to say that I was going to pick her up, I'm Im Jaebum." He said pathetically, with a tinge of hope that the name would ring a bell.

Youngjae gaped at the name for a few seconds, quickly remembering the phonecall. He jumped up from his desk immediately, mentally kicking himself for being so easily distracted.

"Of course!" He said. "Leena, um, are you her brother?"

Jaebum smiled bashfully at this, swiping the hair out of his face and suddenly he looked so, so much older than before. Youngjae instinctively took a step back when the man looked directly into his eyes, and gulped.

"No, no," Jaebum blushed. "I'm her father."

Youngjae was twenty-four and thought that he lived a happy and satisfying life. He had good friends, a stable job and lost his virginity on the beach with a boy from California. Youngjae thought that he lived a happy life, but Youngjae didn't quite get Earth until he left it.

 

-

 

Im Jaebum's life was a clumsy waiter. He wasn't good at it, and stumbled from one accident to the other but never cried about it. Im Jaebum was a highschool drop-out who was a trainer at a nearby gym and got his highschool sweetheart knocked up at the ripe age of eighteen after they had broken up.

Jaebum's first reaction was to run away and never come back, but unfortunately for him, his father was a stern man who wacked his wrists with a ruler and told him to man up and face the consequences of his actions.

"I didn't raise a wuss, did I?"

Jaebum wasn't so sure, but he found himself backed in a corner without a chance to escape, so he had to face the repercussions that his ex-girlfriend couldn't escape for another nine months even if she wanted to. Jaebum never stopped to think about her feelings, just thought it was unfair for himself.

Years later, Jaebum was grateful for his fathers words even if, at the time, they seemed a bit too much.

So the two of them grew up quickly for the sake of their child, even if they weren't together anymore, the kid wasn't worthy any less love and adoration. She had her Caribbean skintone and his eyes.

She was good at maths like her mother and bad at colouring in the lines like her father.

These were only a few things Youngjae had learned about him after talking to Jaebum every single weekday over a span of a month. Youngjae didn't admit it yet, but he felt himself falling for the man who jogged his way to the daycare in sweatpants and a wifebeater.

"Leena says you're her favourite," Jaebum said one day as all the parents had left and they were the only ones in the classroom, turning orange from sundown."I think she likes you better than she likes me." Jaebum sadly confessed.

"That's not true." Youngjae said, and he was sure of it.

Jaebum seemed to take it, rubbed his nape awkwardly and smiled at him, softly, showing off his vampire teeth. Youngjae smiled back at him, crunching down to pick up a drawing from the table.

"She drew this today," Youngjae said, and gave it to him. "And told me she's seeing her mommy tomorrow."

"She gets the weekends." Jaebum said, sighing, watching his daugther play with the pokemon plushies next to them. Then he seemed to realize something, an ephiphany from outer space, if you will, and he beamed.

"Um, would you like to go for coffee tomorrow? I swear I'm not just a failure of a jock," He laughed at himself. "You know, even though I didn't get a degree, or even finished highschool, and like, became a father when I was eigtheen." He said, his laugther becoming more bitter with each word.

"But I swear I'm a nice person!" Jaebum continued. "Honestly, I'm not a creep. I just want to thank you for taking care of this little rascal."

Youngjae noticed how he was getting more nervous with each word he said and each moment that passed with Youngjae staying quiet. He, thought it was cute, and suddenly put one hand on his chest, and a finger to his lips to quiet him down.

Jaebum visibly faltered at the gesture, heartbeat relaxing almost immediately.

"I would love to, Im Jaebum."

 

-

 

Three months and a spring later, Youngjae and Jaebum started dating.

It progressed naturally, like leaves falling down the trees and steam blurring coffeshop windows. Unofficial coffee dates became Saturdays spent together and everytime the daycare was closed, Jaebum and Youngjae could spend hours talking the evening away until Leena started complaining.

It was on twenty-third of that month when Jaebum asked Youngjae out, showing up at the daycare with a bouquet of roses in one hand and little Leena's hand in the other. Youngjae was overcome with emotion and went on his tippy-toes to give him a kiss as a response to a question Jaebum hadn't asked yet.

They were dating, and Jaebum had fallen head over heels for Youngjae.

In what was admittedly not one of his brigther moments of his life, he confessed to Youngjae that he was happy that he wasn't a woman.

"Why's that?" Youngjae asked, concerned.

"Surely I would've knocked you up ten times by now!"

Youngjae couldn't believe his ears, and briefly wondered what he saw in the clumsy, blushy goofball known as Im Jaebum.

Money was scarce and their dates were completely ordinary. It was the kind of ordinary that Youngjae, being born on the moon, fell in love with it.

He fell deep and hard for Jaebum, and if you asked him to pin-point the exact moment where he started blushing and asking Leena questions about her daddy, he could not answer you.

Initially, perhaps, it was the idea of Jaebum being a hot young father that got Youngjae thinking about him a little more. Youngjae wasn't the kinkiest of people (Jinyoung took the crown on that throne) but neither was he pure. Jaebum running to the door while everyone was leaving, shirt drenched in sweat, did something funny to Youngjae, similar to the feeling in the pit of his tummy when he was six.

Except back then he was going to discover a whole new planet,

Perhaps at that moment, he was going to discover a whole new planet.

And the planet's name was Im Jaebum, and Choi Youngjae didn't fall in love, but comfortably lied down on it instead.

"What town are you from, Youngjae?"

Jaebum asked him on a lazy Saturday evening, two whole months after they started dating, all the while he was tracing Youngjae's hands with his fingers and noticing all the little things like the scar he had on his pinky finger and the moles he had on his arms.

"I was born on the moon." Youngjae admitted lazily.

It took Jaebum a whole thirty seconds to react. That was, until he geeked out and flinched upright, disturbing Youngjae who was in the process of falling asleep on Jaebum's lap, and he covered his mouth with both his hands, shocked.

Youngjae frowned at him, wondered what had him so worked up.

"No way, Leena told me but I thought it was just kids talk. You were like, actually born there?" He asked. "Do you remember anything? I wanted to be a space captain as a kid, you know?"

Youngjae smiled bashfully at this.

"I lived there until I was six, actually," Youngjae said, and Jaebum cartoonishly fell off the couch and on the floor at that. "There's a school and a hospital, and there's also a McDonalds my mom took me to, and no offense, but the strawberry shakes are so much better there."

"That is insane." Jaebum said, looking at Youngjae expectantly and he briefly thought he looked a lot like Leena when she got excited about something.

"My parents are from Daegu though, if that's what you meant."

"Aren't you bored here?"

Youngjae shook his head, and he meant it.

"No. I love the moon, but down here there's a warmth that's incomparable to anything in the whole galaxy, besides," Youngjae smiled slyly, almost daring.

"Besides?"

"Besides," Youngjae jumped up." Down here, there's you." And then he kissed him hard, took him between his hand and Jaebum hurt his bottom lip, but it was worth it.

 

-

 

If Jaebum had to romanticize Youngjae, he'd say that his body had curves and his thighs were full because the Earth needed more of him. He'd say that his skin was pale so that everyone could see the rosy blush on his cheeks when he got embarassed. He had very light freckles that only a handful of people in his life noticed - one of them was Mark, and the other was Jaebum.

Jaebum wouldn't describe Youngjae with words like 'sexy' or 'handsome', but preffered to call him otherworldy. Youngjae thought it was very funny, but Jaebum wasn't the smartest person ever, and he only realized the double meaning when Youngjae explained it to him.

Jaebum wanted every part of Youngjae.

He wanted his heart and drank every word that dribbled out of his lips. Youngjae's soft gasps and sensitive moans sounded like Jaebum's favourite song. Jaebum wanted every part of Youngjae, and he wanted Youngjae to have every part of himself.

Everytime Jaebum pinned Youngjae down on the couch and kissed from his jaw down to his neck felt like their first.

Youngjae moaned and gasped like they were doing something dirty. Quietly, like he was embarrassed, and the rosy blush on his cheeks made Jaebum want to do really bad things to him.

It was on the weekends when Leena wasn't home when Jaebum let out all of his teenage fantasies out on Youngjae. On those days Jaebum wouldn't treat him like he was made out of porcelain like he usually did, but he grabbed on the flesh of hips and guided Youngjae's hands to where Jaebum wanted them.

Naturally, it was a nervewracking first time for Jaebum who had only made out with guys until then, so it was no surprise when it was Youngjae who taught him how to properly treat a boy in bed.

Jaebum wasn't sure if it was weird or hot how Youngjae could so eloquently explain himself to him like he were the teacher and the bedroom was a class, but he wasn't going to think about it.

He found peace knowing that Youngjae was the best teacher he had ever had.

 

-

 

Ten months passed just like that, and neither of them felt like they were rushing it when Jaebum asked Youngjae to move in with him and Leena. Youngjae gladly accepted, and Leena couldn't have been happier to have someone new to play with in their apartment.

Youngjae turned out to be a good artist. With the crafty help of Leena, the two of them turned the sad apartment into a bright home stuffed with books about space and pictures of their new family.

Moving in meant saving up on rent, and Jaebum took Youngjae and Leena out to the biggest amusement park in the country on Youngjae's birthday. Briefly after than they had their first fight, and the two were stumbling over each other to apologize first.

One thing led to another, and suddenly Jaebum's birthday was a week away and Youngjae had the perfect birthday planned, remembering how starstruck his boyfriend was about the galaxy.

"Hey Leena," He said to the girl playing with lego blocks on the floor. "Would you like to go to the moon?"

 

-

 

Their relationship wasn't a violent ocean, but a serene river with the occasional bumps that could kill unsuspecting tourist kids. Youngjae wasn't used to arguing with anyone, so when Jaebum finally acted up, Youngjae didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

Of course dating a father wasn't going to be easy. Nor could they pretend that Leena wasn't a small hurdle, even if they didn't want to call her that. No, the things that Leena prevented them to do were things that Youngjae wasn't originally interested in from the get-go, like clubbing.

Even so, Youngjae wasn't her father. He cared for little Leena like she was his own but always knew that he didn't have the intimate connection that Jaebum had with her. Of course this meant that he didn't share his burden, either.

But Jaebum did, and sometimes it got the better of him.

Like when little Leena got sick, and Youngjae found Jaebum by the window of their kitchen, the fridge buzzing and the lights flickering every few minutes. He was sipping on his third can of beer, and Youngjae had just gotten home excited to tell Jaebum about his day.

"Jaebum!" He yelled, sitting down in front of him, yet Jaebum was still looking out of the window like he didn't notice him. "Guess what? my friends are coming to Seoul next week, I want you to meet them."

Only then did Jaebum blink and turn around to look at Youngjae like he just realized that he was there. He blinked once, twice, as if he forgot who Youngjae was, and then he put the beer on the table and shook his head.

Youngjae was confused. "What's wrong? you're acting weird."

"I am, aren't I?" Jaebum smiled, but didn't continue talking and looked out of the window again.

Youngjae frowned, snatching the can out of his hand.

"Did you even hear what I said?" He asked. "The guys I talked about, they're coming next week."

"I heard you," Jaebum said, upset that his beer was gone. "But I'm sorry Youngjae, Leena is sick and I don't want her mother to see her like this," Youngjae's face fell at that, first worried about Leena, and then disappointed. "I'm holding you back, right?"

Youngjae looked up at his boyfriend.

"What do you mean? Of course not, I can just see them quickly on my own."

"You should go out and have fun," Jaebum said. "It's hard to date a father. I know you'd rather date someone without a kid, sorry for putting you through this."

Youngjae would've laughed if Jaebum didn't seem so sure of himself while saying those horrible things, so he frowned instead.

"You can't be serious right now, are you trying to test my loyalty, or something?"

Jaebum shook his head, offended at the accusation.

"Do you take me for someone who would judge you for that?" He asked. "I work with kids, for God's sake, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not saying you hate it here with a kid, I'm just saying you'd prefer it if I had more time on my hands and was more carefree like your ex." Jaebum calmly explained, and his tone annoyed Youngjae even more.

"And who are you to decide how I feel?" Youngjae asked, tempted to flip the table over his boyfriends head.

"Oh please," Jaebum snorted this time, and it was this small mean streak Jaebum had that drove Youngjae absolutely insane. "I see how much happier you are on the weekends - I get it, you know, I didn't choose this either."

Which was when the buzzing of the fridge got muted with the sound of skin-on-skin. Youngjae had slapped Jaebum across the cheek, and the beer rolled off the table and left a gross puddle of alcohol on the tiles of their beat up kitchen.

"That's awful."

He didn't say _what_ was awful though. If it was Jaebum's accusation or the fact that he basically said that he didn't choose to have Leena. Either way, Youngjae stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his jacket and keys to his parents apartment - Jaebum grabbed his wrist with a lot of force, which in turn hurt Youngjae.

He shoved Jaebum's chest as hard as he could until he hit his back against the wall, taking the opportunity to shut the door in his face, the walls almost vibrating with the force, his adrenaline clouding over their bad decisions.

He could regret it later.

 

-

 

Youngjae felt bad but Jaebum felt worse.

Leena didn't go the daycare for the three days after their fight, and Youngjae was worried sick sending Jaebum text every other hour about where he was and that he was coming over that night if he didn't text back. Jaebum never texted back, and Youngjae never had the courage to actually go see him.  
Youngjae was a mess and the kids complained about him slurring his words and talking funny, he gave them more free time, which was only good news for them, and he couldn't concentrate when writing down his schedules and progresses.

On the third day, he got a message from an unsaved number, and another message from Jackson.

_"Mark's back in korea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ It said, and Youngjae's eyes about popped out of their sockets when he continued reading. _"I gave him your number since he's coming with us ;)"_

There was no reason for Mark not to go with them. The broke up on good terms and apparently he and Jackson found each other during Jackson's year overseas in California, they even shared an apartment and went out drinking almost every night. Jackson told him that he didn't change since highschool.

Which was he opened the message from the unsaved number. It was Mark, his profile picture being a shot of his sneakers and a skateboard on what seemed like the beach - suddenly Youngjae missed his youth.

_"It's Mark, Jackson gave me your number."_ It said.

Youngjae considered turning his phone off and feel sorry for himself, but the text bubble popped up on screen signalling that Mark was typing again.

_"Your profile picture."_ It said.

Youngjae stared at the message for a couple of seconds wondering if he was going to write anything else, but he didn't.

_"What about it?"_ Youngjae replied.

Ten seconds turned to thirty, and thirty seconds turned to a minute of the speech bubble appearing and disappearing off and on screen. Youngjae wondered what Mark was doing, and briefly noted that it was the first time they spoke since highschool, when he finally replied.

Youngjae giggled hard and grinned from ear to ear.

_"Just like I thought,"_ Mark said. _"You're as cute as ever."_

Youngjae was in deep, deep trouble.

 

-

 

Deep in his heart, Jaebum knew that everything between him and Youngjae was going to be okay. He was devastated, angry at himself for projecting his own insecurities on his boyfriend who had done nothing but be a hundred percent supportive of him.

Jaebum was embarassed. Embarassed to face Youngjae, and went so far to take Leena to the gym with him. His boss wasn't very happy with it after the third day, and offered to pay him the daycare fees if that was troubling him.

Jaebum couldn't explain that his boyfriend worked at the daycare.

Of course, it wasn't fair too Leena either. She asked him where Youngjae was, told him she had to go to the daycare and play with her friends, but Jaebum never replied to her and so, Leena stopped asking him.

It was on the fifth day when Jaebum reached his breaking point, and it was Leena who hugged him and told him that 'if you do something wrong, you should apologize.'

Leena was right, and Jaebum was going to apologize. He bought a big bouquet of flowers similar to the ones he bought when he asked Youngjae out, and with an innocent heart he grabbed Leena's hand and walked to the daycare when the sun was coming down.

He waited and waited, but Youngjae was not there.

"He took the day off." A woman who neither Jaebum or Leena recognized said, and it was then when Jaebum realized that Youngjae's highschool friends were back in town. With that, Leena grabbed his pinky, and they walked back to the apartment and put the flowers in a pot.

Jaebum felt sorry. Not necessarily to Youngjae or Leena or himself.

He just felt sorry.

 

-

 

They reunited and it was as if they had never been separated in the first place. Youngjae hugged all of them, realizing that Jinyoung was still as charming and sophisticated as he used to be - he worked at a law firm and Youngjae thought it fit him very well. Jackson had gotten a lot more buffer, and was working as a personal trainer, while Yugyeom and BamBam had the wildest outcome of them all as they became back up dancers for A-list artists.

It was Mark who threw Youngjae off.

He was taller than he used to be, tanner than Youngjae remembered. His skin was healthy in a way that city people could only dream of, and his smile was as dazzling as always. He was blinding, turned into a real man but still kept his boyish and youthful charm and aura than the rest of them. He turned heads everywhere he went, and Youngjae could see why. He had been in their shoes before, after all.

"What about you, Youngjae?" Mark asked later that evening in one of the many side street bars only locals knew about.

They had a couple of beers each, and sharing outrageous stories about their university days and reminiscing about highschool. BamBam reminded them of the time Jinyoung and Yugyeom made out for what seemed the entire night after getting smashed. They all laughed, and Jinyoung explained that it was probably difficult for Yugyeom to resist his charms.

"I work at a daycare." Youngjae explained, realized that it wasn't nearly as impressive as the rest of them.

"It suits you." Jackson chipped in.

Even so, Youngjae felt a little hot under Mark's warm watch.

"Are you dating someone?" He asked, and this made Youngjae spit the noodles back in the bowl he was eating it from.

The whole table patted Youngjae on the back wondering what overcame him.

"Uh, it's uh, complicated?" He tried, but should have known better as the whole table burst out in laughter again, taking guesses as to what he meant.

"Friends with benefits!" Jackson concluded.

"Sugardaddy?" BamBam tried.

"Maybe they're just fighting," Jinyoung calmly said, and Youngjae blushed at that. "I knew it. What's troubling you?"

Which was, essentially, how Youngjae quickly told everyone about how they met and about his daugther and that they had a small fight the week prior to that. Most of them said that they were going to patch it up, and noticing that Youngjae's mood was going down, they loudly stood up and declared that they were going for proper drinks.

In the end, it was Mark who never said a word about it, and it was Mark who helped him up and out the street.

 

-

 

Five shots and four drinks later, the group was more than drunk and they all decided to get a cab to the apartment they rented for the week. That was, all of them except Mark, who said he was going to walk Youngjae home. The group didn't complain much, and Jinyoung told him to give them a call when he was done. Mark nodded and sent them off, finally concentrating on the muttering, drunk boy hanging off his arms.

"You drank way too much, Youngjae," He giggled, not expecting a response. "Where do you live?"

Youngjae muttered Jaebum's adress without thinking about it, followed by a series of insults about his boyfriend.

"He's a huge slob, you know?" Youngjae told Mark. "And Leena keeps telling him to clean up after himself, but he won't listen," He continued. "I bet he was one of those sleazy jocks we hated in highschool, even though," He paused. "Even though it must be hard to become a parent at that age, right?"

"I'm sure it is, Youngjae." Mark said, sighing and enjoying the Seoul lights.

"I know, I know it is," Youngjae said. "He's so strong, you know? and Leena keeps telling me how much she loves her daddy, I love him too, Mark, I love him too."

"I'm sure you do, Youngjae, and you two should talk it out."

However, Youngjae couldn't even hear Mark anymore.

"I should talk it out with him, shouldn't I?" He asked. "He mentioned you during our fight - kept saying that I should be with someone free like you."

"Well, what do you think about that?" Mark looked down at Youngjae fondly, curious and a little amused.

Youngjae sighed. "If you hadn't left I would probably be pregnant too by now, right?" He asked. "I would, wouldn't I? So why should I judge him for having a kid? I wonder what would have happened if I met you later in my life, Mark."

Mark nodded, holding his laugther in to the best of his abilities.

"You haven't changed, Youngjae."

"No way," Youngjae said, offended. "I have changed, I even had abs for a week!"

"Okay Youngjae - just sort things about with your boyfriend yeah? You'll regret it if you let him go just like that, trust me."

Youngjae didn't ask why. Nor did he stop to think who Mark was talking about, but he knew Mark was right, and found peace with that. He had to talk to Jaebum and not let him go over a petty fight about insecurities.

Just like that, Youngjae blacked out before Mark reached Jaebum's apartment.

 

-

 

It was three a.m when the doorbell rang and Jaebum about jumped a hole in the roof when he heard it. He rolled out of bed as quickly as he could and put on his sweatpants, quietly tip-toeing his way towards the door. He heard some rambling, and another person sushing the first person. Jaebum wondered if they were drunk robbers, and questioned the legality of beating them to the floor if it was necessary.

That was, until he heard a familiar voice mewl.

He threw the door open immediately, and looked at Youngjae pouting in a stranger mans arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Jaebum said, red-faced and angry. "Why are you with him?"

"Wow, dude," Mark said, wrestling one arm out of Youngjae's grip to offer it to Jaebum. "Calm down. I'm Mark Tuan, you might have heard about me."

Jaebum refused to shake his hand, and Mark didn't take offense.

"Why are you here?"

"Because your boyfriend was upset about your fight," Mark calmly explained. "And he told me this was his address."

Jaebum was stunned.

"Oh," He said. "Uh, thanks for that."

He took a step forward with the intention of grabbing Youngjae and tuck him in his bed, but Mark slapped his hand away, raising an eyebrow.

"You better apologize." He said.

"Yeah, sure."

Mark took another step back. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I can already tell he's too good for you," He said. "But if he says he love you it's because he means it."

And with that, he handed a snoring Youngjae over to Jaebum, who was overwhelmed with the weight for a second and wondered how Mark carried him up the stairs. That was none of his business though, so he looked down at his boyfriends sleeping face.

He was adorable. Jaebum wished he could wake him up and apologize on the spot.

"Alright, I'm off." Mark said, waving at him.

But Jaebum felt like he couldn't let him go just like that, so he yelled at him to stop, and Mark turned around, startled, wondering if Jaebum was going to hit him or something. He wasn't going to, however, and instead just seemed awkward trying to hold Youngjae upright.

"Thank you for taking care of him, seriously," He said. "He has talked a lot about you - you're a good friend."

"Yeah, well," Mark grinned. "It's the least I could do. Bye now."

With that, the door shut and Jaebum tucked Youngjae in bed, with a bunch of pillows and covers and debated whether or not he should sleep with him. He thought it wasn't appropriate, so Jaebum decided to crawl in Leena's bed instead.

Finally, the apartment was peacefully quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and I know that nobody is going to care about but lol that's okay. Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading !!!


End file.
